


curry

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, bede pouts but eats it, protag makes bede curry, so if you wanna pretend it’s just the female protag, then ya go for it, tho like... Gloria is never specifically named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: The container is so oddly suited to what Bede would think she would own. It’s got some cutesy cartoon characters decorating the outside, small and fitting for a quick hearty meal.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Gloria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	curry

Whatever or whoever in the world decided it would be absolutely okay for Bede to step out into the Wild Area, be greeted by sunshine on his face early morning, and approximately walk a quarter of a mile before it started pouring snow onto the land and awkwardly making him step through ankle deep cold piles of practical  _ ice _ was going to hear it from him if he ever met them.

Good thing he has his coat on. His fingers are numb, but the pockets were warm at least. He knew he couldn’t stay out here too long, but he did have somethings he wanted to do while he had the spare chance. It just meant braving this ridiculous abrupt blizzard for a little while and hoping his fingers and toes still have feeling by the time he gets there.

He shivered, his breathes coming out in puffs of white. The cold in some manner felt good, but he surely could do without the large flakes of snow sticking in his hair and eyelashes. If he blinked for a second too long his eyes might be frozen solid. He would have to put all faith into his sense of direction and hope for the very best. Spending too long out could mean a couple of things—mostly, one of them being he gets sick, which he could really do without in the right middle of the gym challenges. There’s nothing a sponsor  _ loves _ more than to see you sniveling with a fever while battling on the big field.

“Bede!”

The sudden shout of his name draws a bigger jump out of him than he intends for it to, but he can’t help it when his shoulders are shaking. There’s a blurry figure in the distance, waving to him. He can’t entirely see who it is, nor could he discern their voice over the howling storm in his ears. All he knows is that he instinctively starts moving toward them, while keeping in the back of his mind that if it were trouble calling, he had his Pokémon with him to help him out.

The person is tucked up under a large tree, a now very visible crackling fire coming into view. There’s a large pot with something bubbling within it, wafting a delicious scent over to him.

He also sees the flames illuminating a familiar face among the silvery icy wind blowing around them.

Oh.

It’s her.

Her little  _ friend _ isn’t anywhere in sight, so he supposes that’s some relief. But still, she’s a rival, a competitor against his name and fame—his importance. And to think she so casually called out to him like they were—what, pals? Best buddies? It’s enough to make him glare at her in annoyance.

She smiles kindly anyway. 

“You looked like a proper popsicle for a minute!” She exclaims. “Why not warm yourself by the fire for a minute before heading on your way?”

“I don’t need your help.”

She blinks, tilting her head in confusion. She never once has lost that innocent demeanor of hers.

“My help? You’re shivering though! You don’t want to get sick before the next challenge, right? That’s why I’m waiting the storm out here for a bit.”

Bede stares. She stares back, smile never wavering. He reasons it out in his head—he’s not sitting there to sit with her, he’s sitting there to make sure he doesn’t freeze into a block of ice before he reaches his destination. 

With a sigh, he sits across from where she sits. It instantly does wonders in terms of fighting off some of the frost he felt as if were gathering on his skin. The pot above the fire is bubbling greatly now, and with a smile she takes a small spoon and dips it in to what he supposes is going to be her meal (it’s got to be curry—it’s a popular dish to make while traveling). She takes a bite after allowing the steam to cool down, and nods with approval. 

“Where are you going?” She asks, smiling as she stirs the pot once more. 

Bede scoffs. “Does it matter to you?”

“Just making conversation! I’m glad you sat down at least. Hey, are you hungry?”

She points to the warm curry below. 

“It’ll warm you up while you’re walking at least!”

“I don’t need your food.”

Now it’s her turn to scoff. “Hey, at the very least you should try something when someone offers you their cooking!”

“What if I don’t like it? You’d be upset if I had to criticize your dish.”

“If I like it, you’ll definitely like it.”

She talks as if she knows him. How uncouth of her. 

He doesn’t notice her fiddling around within that old bag she always has tossed over her shoulders. With a smile, she pulls something cylindrical out and unscrews the top. She pours some of the curry into it, and after setting the ladle down, she stands and approaches him, crouching by his side.

She holds the item out. Bede skeptically raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Here! For on the go, in case you get hungry. This container keeps things hot for ages so you don't have to eat right now if you’re not hungry.”

The container is so oddly suited to what Bede would think she would own. It’s got some cutesy cartoon characters decorating the outside, small and fitting for a quick hearty meal. 

“I don’t need—“

He thinks about what he’s going to say twice, then shuts his mouth. She might have time to waste waiting out this storm, but he doesn’t. 

Okay, she wins. Whatever.

He takes the container from her with a scowl, but he turns his head. Bede knows his manners enough to know when to say  _ thank you, _ but he’s far too stubborn to do that to a severe rival of his. But, he does at the very least give her some gratitude by nodding.

“...Yeah, I’m leaving.” He says, rising to his feet once more. Snow has stuck to his coat, and he realizes as soon as he’s some distance away from the fire that he would really rather stick by it, but plans are plans. 

“See ya ‘round! Oh, and you can hold on to the container for now! Just make sure to wash it and bring it back to me at some point, okay?”

Bede doesn’t face her as he answers.

“Sure.”

It’s nonchalant and disinterested, but this entire interaction really had been. She’d slipped a disposable spoon into his hand before he had the chance to get too far away. He wasn’t too keen on having to carry the extra weight of the container, but he couldn’t complain entirely when his palms were warmed by the metal of it.

About a good distance away from where she was, he feels his stomach growl. He’s still stuck in the middle of the snow, and really had no other choice but to indulge in what was ready and in front of him.

He pops open the container, and the delicious smell from before returns in a wave of glory. He would never admit it, but he feels his mouth water slightly as he dips the spoon into the curry and brings a bite into his mouth.

She wasn’t kidding when she said the container kept food warming for a long time—it’s still hot enough that it burns his tongue a little, but he has no time to process that as an indescribably amazing flavor overtakes his senses.

Wow. Okay. So, she wasn’t that bad of a cook. Bede could cook himself, very basically. Enough to care for himself and his Pokémon. But this? She must really spend some time focusing on fine tuning things outside of battles (those damned, impossible battles that still have him reeling from losing). 

He eats. He makes sure not to miss a single bit (it’d be a waste after all—that’s what he tells himself), and is somewhat disappointed when the container is empty. He stares at it, not realizing he’d come to a stop.

It’s… cute. He’d seen the characters before, but he’s not sure where. He’s never really liked cartoons—not even when he was younger. They didn’t interest him. But, what he had thought of before was right—it fits what she would own. It makes him think of her, by that fire, a smile on her face beaming as bright as the sun that greeted him in the morning before the cold.

Like a ray of sunshine peeking through the storm, waiting with a hot meal and a place to sit for as long as he’d like.

Bede regrettably thinks about how he might not have minded sitting there for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i want y’all to know the only reason I got the idea to write this is because I won a Moomin themed soup can off of toreba today lol
> 
> and yes this is the second bede fic I’m posting today. no. I don’t care.
> 
> uhhh if This gets enough likes or interest I’ll write a follow up where bede forgets to give the canister back and when he does he panics.


End file.
